Avesar Ravensmith
"Aves" Avesar Theran Ravensmith created by Steve, was a Breton Enchanter and Inventor operating in Skyrim during the Fourth Era. With a home and a workshop built out of an ancient Dwemer observatory, he became a contemporary researcher of them and their culture. History Early Life Avesar was born and raised in the small community of Ashtree Brook in the northern part of the Rift. Lumber and farming were its main sources of wealth, but had the benefit of a rich vein of Ebony ore and a clan of Nords that could forge with it, the Ravensmiths. Avesar's father was a Breton mage from Cyrodiil that chose to take his wife's last name for reasons unknown, but enhanced life and the economy with his enchanting services. The lad had the benefit of learning industrious skills from both of his parents, including the introduction to certain hand-to-hand and sword fighting techniques that he would later discover to be the Akaviri Blade style. Early on, he took a liking to birds, to which his mother started calling him "Aves." College Education Into his late adolescence, Aves earned and saved money from blacksmithing to pay for his education at the College of Winterhold. He entered the university with the goal of learning all he could to hone his enchanting craft. This led him to exploring all manner of techniques and processes for generating magicka in nonliving materials. One question he sought to answer was the controversy of Soul Trapping, resulting in many debates with other students and even teachers. To help hone his casting ability and precision, Avesar designed an implement of very little use and respect in the professional magical community of the time; a wand. Though it gave him a focused and effective spellcasting edge, it seemed far too unrefined and childish for the respect of his peers and some teachers. However, it was a testament to his craftsmanship and enchanting ability at his level. Heartstone Help His Dunmer peers, in their attempt to see Avesar adopt the noble and grandiose staff, introduced him to the Telvani art of staff enchanting using Heartstones. With leave from the Archmage, he went to Solstheim to research these methods and the nature of the Heart Stones. After a small skirmish involving Rieklings and a baby netch, he managed to procure a sizable supply to bring back to Winterhold. Dwemer Enchantment While his use of Heartstones enhanced his wand's magical transmission speed and opened the door to imbuing more powerful spells into smaller enchanted material, the need for energy to produce magical effects still lingered. On a trip with his fellow students to Alftand he gained a fascination for Dwemer engineering. After further study, he suspected the perpetuity of the dynamo core powering the great centurion guardians would be his key to enhancing modern enchanting. However, the knowledge of the Arcaneum could not compare to true field research. He reached out to Calcelmo of Markarth in his final year of living at the college to intern with him for active research. Before sojourning west, Avesar demonstrated an enchanting technique in which he allowed a dagger to also act like a spell-charged staff that could both shock and paralyze at once on contact and at a range, demonstrating both innovation and the finesse to dual-enchant. This earned him full marks along with the respect of his peers and teachers. Professional Life As brief as Ave's time with Calcelmo was, he learned a great deal about the Dwemer from Understone Keep by itself. His exploration of the ruins below furthered his desires to know more of their methods and history, with some disappointment given the decay of their records. After an unfortunate argument, Calcelmo dismissed him and barred him from further research in the Keep. Avesar went on his own, exploring Skyrim and as much of the Dwemer ruins as he could find, following leads for hidden amd ancient tomes as well. But he knew full well he'd need funding and a steady income. Mercenary work by itself was far too unstable and dangerous. Instead, he opened a shop on the borders of Whiterun and Falkreath selling enchanted wares, arms, and weapons from a small Dwemer observatory situated in the thick foliage on the mountainside. With Whiterun's access to Skyrim's trade routes, he became fairly wealthy within a year, enough to fund his personal expeditions into Skyrim's past. Inventory Avesar was a Master Enchanter by the time his tenure at the College was ended and could have taught it full time were it not for his ambitions. Naturally, he had a multitude of enchanted items throughout his workshop and on his person. But on him at all times was... *His Wand; a carved, fifteen-inch pinewood rod fitted with enchanted Ebony ringlets as the handle, which greatly enhances his magicka capacity and regeneration while compressing and focusing his spells. *An Ebony Shortblade; a single-edged, arm-length short sword enchanted to burn and. *A Slipspace Knapsack; an ancient mastercraft item that always weighs five pounds, but can store as much as can fit in a trunk, full of various camping, enchanting, and survival equipment. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Enchanters Category:College of Winterhold